


[近战乱炖]擦枪走火误点炮

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 【由于众所周知的原因现在上ao3发文很麻烦，以后这边不更了，lof和微博@铜铃山猫大王，置顶有wp主页链接。】※主侍视角的近战乱炖，武士日人又被日的一夜情，老柴车※全文1.3W+，篇幅较长，车序侍忍→僧侍忍→僧侍→一丁点龙侍※写太长被彻底榨干，笔力不足，新手司机无证驾驶，请多包涵（土下座
Kudos: 16





	[近战乱炖]擦枪走火误点炮

**Author's Note:**

> 武士：0.5偏1，习惯性嘴臭，贪比，怂，能屈能伸顺杆爬，yue炮和贪输出都是为了爽，你几把大活好就你说了算。  
> 武僧：纯1，人狠话不多，xing欲旺盛到有些困扰，因为对感情没什么需求，又不太喜欢和不熟悉的人上床，所以接受忍者的邀请住进来了。  
> 忍者：0，看上去很乖，长相精致的男性，其实床上浪到利维亚桑都甘拜下风，玩得很花，喜欢追求刺激，把doi当成兴趣，但是很挑对象。  
> 龙骑：0.5，很好说话，什么都愿意尝试，但个人有些爱好比较重口，一旦同意了他的要求就绝对会被做到底

又是一年恋人节，从上周开始，街上到处就都是粉红花饰和恋爱的酸臭味。昼伏夜出的武士今天也一觉睡到午后，谁知刚一开门便被熏了个跟头——他的好基友骑士正和某黑骑挤在一起说悄悄话。武士像个自家白菜被猪拱了的老父亲，恶狠狠地瞪了黑骑一眼，然后仗着地理优势一把扯过骑士塞进屋里。

“你干嘛啊，打扰别人谈恋爱要被驴踢的！今天还是恋人节呢！”门一关，骑士便不轻不重地锤了他一下。  
“老子门都不出哪来的驴？你他妈就重色轻友！去年才说好的恋人节兄弟两只孤狼一起过，今年你就当狗了！”武士一把抓起桌上的毛笔，用笔杆子梆梆梆地狂敲骑士脑门，恨铁不成钢：“咋就那么好骗！咋就那么好骗！”  
一提到脱单这事，骑士就忍不住捂着额头嘿嘿笑起来。被关在外边的黑骑也没耐心等下去了，敲门声越发暴躁。  
“别着急，你肯定也能找到的，我分你点运气好了。”说着骑士将两手搭在武士肩上重重地拍了两下，“没准今晚你就能邂逅命中注定的人呢。”  
“我遇见的都是爽过就拍拍屁股走人的炮友，你又不是不知道，滚吧滚吧。” 

被骑士顺毛后的武士心情好了些，这才肯放人。一开门就见黑骑顶着张臭脸，男人二话不说拉着骑士的手就往外走。武士靠在门边愉悦地吹了声口哨，又从怀里扯出一张手绢，像花街老鸨似的甩了甩，掐着嗓子怪里怪气地道：“我们家骑士还小呢，晚上别玩太过了啊——”  
没人理他，大门一开一闭，室内归于寂静。武士无聊地一丢手绢，摊饼似的往床上一躺，开始给之前留过联系方式的炮友们打通讯贝。结果仿佛全世界就他一个还单着，要么有约没空，要么连他是谁都想不起来。武士越问越窝火，干脆提刀出门去当战场毒瘤，报复社会。

尘封秘岩倒是一年到头都不缺人，管你今天是什么日子，该拿的人头一个都不能少，恋人节还坚守阵地的更是一群老油条，五颜六色的坐骑直晃眼。  
等待开局的时候，武士百无聊赖地偷窥队友穿着，忽然被角落里一个骑着猫大胖，头顶兔子的忍者吸引了注意。对方脸上带着黑色的半颊面罩，上衣是紧身黑色短打，裤腰低到不能再低，又细又白的一截腰全都露着，还随着坐骑摇摆有节奏地晃动，平添一丝色情意味。  
就在武士正为看不到他的脸而觉得遗憾时，忍者注意到他的视线，微微侧过身子，竟然把面罩掀起一些，半遮半掩地舔咬自己的嘴唇，还微张开嘴，伸出粉红的舌尖在空气里搅动，一幅欠操的模样。而且忍者的长相出乎意料的精致，武士甚至被撩拨得有点硬了。  
得，确认过眼神，都是寂寞的人。  
指挥官一声令下，全员出动，武士骑着高头大马迈小碎步，刻意落在队伍后面，等忍者那只胖猫颠颠地跑过来。

“打野？”  
武士招呼一声，忍者点点头，一猫一马就奔向了偏僻无人的角落。两个近战一路调情一路杀，忍者甚至还顺便摸了个符文，几场下来有输有赢，还算愉快。  
看天色不早，武士主动提出请忍者吃饭，恰好赶上餐馆最后的空桌，简直是老天都在帮忙。离近一看，武士都快被小忍者唇红齿白的皮相给镇住了，能有这么个漂亮炮友一起过节，他还真得谢谢骑士给的好运气。  
一顿饭说说笑笑，期间夹杂不少餐桌下的小动作，两人像是再多看一眼就要烧着了，吃完饭立刻直奔主题，进了旅馆。

“开一间房。”武士侧身靠在柜台上，一手搂住忍者，满脸都写着春风得意。  
工作人员低头翻动纸簿查看片刻，抱歉地道：“不好意思，您有预定吗？我们这儿今晚已经住满了。”  
“……”  
忍者和武士面面相觑，终于想起今天是恋人节，这个时间各处的旅店绝对都是爆满。两人蹲在旅馆门口，狠狠地瞪着每一对优哉游哉走进旅店的情侣。  
“要不然…去我家吧？我家还蛮大的。”忍者忽然道。  
“好啊，那就打扰了！走走走！”  
丝毫没有察觉到忍者话里有话的武士点点头，殊不知今晚会是哪只羊要入了虎口。  
——  
忍者家是座普普通通的中型房，据说现在是和别人合租，室友今晚应该不回或者很晚才回，可以随便玩。武士在玄关刚换了拖鞋，忍者就直接扑了上来，挂在武士身上缠着索吻，热情极了。武士也有些日子没做，直接双手托着忍者的屁股把他抱起，把人按在沙发上边亲边脱，打算先直接在客厅来一发。  
“嗯……快一点……”  
忍者难耐地在武士身下又扭又蹭，像只发情的母猫。武士觉得不对劲，手指探进忍者的裤腰，明明他还什么都没做，却直接摸了一手湿热，甚至隐约能感觉到有什么东西在震。  
“骚货。”想明白了的武士笑着在忍者扭个不停的屁股上拍了一巴掌，“什么时候放进去的？”  
“一直都……嗯……出门的时候就放了……”忍者被打了也只是无辜地眨眨眼，细长的双腿勾在武士腰上，身体不住地蹭他胯下勃发的物件，“先帮我拿出来…然后你直接进来就行。”

忍者很清楚自己哪里最吸引人，一双圆润明亮的眼瞳里盛着潋滟水光，迷离地看向武士，目光中写满了渴望。刚才他的穴里一直都夹着玩具，打架的时候动作稍大一点都能感觉到淫水顺着腿根淌出来，浸湿皮肤。路上有几次骑着坐骑从高处跳下，都把那要命的玩意儿往更深处推，若不是身边跟着武士，他肯定要找个没人的地方先自己玩一会。  
即使下边都硬得像铁块了，武士也没打算轻易放过这浪荡的家伙。借着滑腻的体液，他轻松地探进两根手指，在湿热的肉穴里乱摸，又以取物的名义夹住震个不停的玩具故意往忍者内壁凸起的那点按。忍者原本已经习惯了体内长时间的震动，快感缓慢地积累着，还不足以抵达顶端，现在被武士这样一搞，当即绷紧了大腿内侧，稍长的指甲无意识抓挠着身上男人的肩背，他浪叫着高潮了。

“呜……好爽……啊！”累积了许久的快感泄洪般爆发，忍者眼前发白，绷紧的腰弓似弯月，腿间已经彻底湿透了。等武士抽出被打湿的手指递到他嘴边，忍者便乖顺地含住，任由男人在他柔嫩的口腔中搅动。  
高潮耗去了忍者不少体力，为了给后面争取一点休息的时间，他示意武士稍等，然后俯身拉开武士的和服，用刚刚被玩弄过的嘴吞下比手指更为粗大的性器。忍者的口活相当熟练，软喉箍在龟头上缩着，一下就让武士压抑着喘了起来。  
嘴里被填得满满当当，忍者还不满足，一边舔弄冠沟，一边刻意在武士面前晃着被冷落的、还在滴水的后穴。武士被他伺候得浑身舒坦，便大发慈悲地掰开眼前雪白的臀肉，将那还在震动的小玩意取了出来。穴口与粉红色的玩具间牵出一条几近透明的细线，温热的液体滴落在武士起伏的胸肌上，有些痒麻。

武士用手指操着忍者，忍者则在迎合的同时努力将武士的性器吞得更深。感觉差不多快要射了，武士低低地喘着，在忍者亲吻柱身的时候挺腰将龟头顶在对方的脸颊，射了忍者满脸。青年被颜射的同时下意识闭上了眼，等手中的阴茎射完了第一发，他轻咳一声，用两指刮去挂在脸上的精液。  
这时忍者还趴伏在武士身上，只见他反手将沾着浊液的指尖戳在已经恢复活力、渴望被进入的肉穴外侧，武士看着自己的东西被贪吃的小嘴以这种方式吞下，突然又硬得不可收拾。  
“就那么想吃老子的鸡巴吗？”武士一把掀翻了忍者，用面对面的姿势扶着性器，好欣赏忍者那张俊脸被插入时绝妙的表情，“这么骚，那小玩具根本就满足不了你吧。”  
“啊啊…就是这个……好喜欢……”忍者毫不压抑地浪叫出声，“嗯……再插深点也没关系，不用对我那么温柔……”  
早就准备好了的小穴稳稳地将肉刃全部纳下，忍者甚至主动挺起腰好方便武士进得更深，仿佛连那不断拍在臀上的阴囊都想一并吞下。那幅瘦削的小身板如同浮木，在武士的主导下随着情欲的浪潮起起伏伏，肩上出了一层细密的薄汗。  
因为武士的腰带还未解，深红的和服以腰为界上下分做两半：上半挂在肘弯，随着男人抽插的动作摇摆，不时蹭在忍者身上，又轻又酥的痒感让身体敏感的青年想躲，又苦于正被武士压在沙发里干，根本无处可逃；和服的下摆恪尽职守地垂着，遮住了两人交叠的下身，从后面只能看到武士在又重又狠地向前顶弄，不听声音的话，甚至看不出还有个人陷在柔软的沙发中被操到快要失声。

“给你买到宵夜了，放心吧。”  
武僧刚挂掉通讯，一进门就听到熟悉的叫床声。他开始还以为是忍者和龙骑，但转念一想，方才龙骑不是还在通讯贝里语气正常地和他说话吗？  
他们三个互为炮友，住在同一个屋檐下已经快要一年了。因为不牵扯感情，各玩各的，所以偶尔也会从外面找人——尤其是忍者，仗着自己长得好看，经常能勾搭到新的男人，夜不归宿。武僧则更喜欢和固定的人解决生理需求，他抗拒接近陌生人，要不是旺盛的性欲已经影响到他的生活，武僧甚至对这事没什么兴趣，更不会接受忍者的邀请与其他人同租。  
如果是带人到房间里，他们就是做出花来武僧都懒得管，但现在声音的源头明显是客厅，武僧板着脸，打算好好跟忍者再强调一遍。

沙发上的两人正是关键时刻，武士握着忍者的细腰摸了又摸，边干边凑在忍者耳边说荤话，忍者不甘示弱，什么淫词浪语都喊得出来。站在他们不远处的武僧沉默许久，终于挑了个两人都专注地做事儿的时刻开口道：  
“不是说过了吗，不要在公共区域乱搞，收拾起来很麻烦的。”

“我——!操……呃嗯……”  
突然响起的低沉男声吓得武士一激灵，他断断续续地骂了句什么，原本就临近喷发的性器直接在忍者身体中交待了。忍者也被内射到高潮，从武僧的角度只能看到搭在武士肩上的小腿忽然绷直了，身体的主人舒服得脚趾都蜷曲起来。  
而绝顶的快感与左手还拎着饭盒的武僧没有半毛钱关系，男人面无表情地站在原地看了一场活春宫，末了还点评一句：  
“太快。”

“......我操你大爷。”  
武士从牙缝里挤出一句脏话。

这人他妈的有病吧！武士边骂边一把扯开和服，用衣袍将自己与忍者的结合处遮住。虽说他这人骚习惯了，但毕竟还是要脸的，尤其武士刚射过的那玩意儿还插在炮友身体里，现在要他当着陌生人的面拔出来，实在有点尴尬，更何况这根本不是他的问题——武僧这家伙没有一丁点眼力见识，哪有人会在室友做爱的时候过来提醒‘你们不要在这里做’的？他是怎么健全地活到现在的？  
要不是时机不对，武士一定会穷尽此生所学骂他个狗血淋头。

“这不是没忍住嘛…”忍者从高潮中缓过劲来，就那么维持着坐在武士身上的姿势，慵懒地同武僧讲话：“你也真是的，就不能等我们做完了再说吗？”  
武僧哼了一声，瞥了满脸毫不掩饰地写着不耐烦的武士一眼，又看向忍者，问：“那现在完事了没？”  
和他住了一年的忍者相当擅长察言观色，早已经把这位室友的脾气摸得透彻。忍者暂时没说话，目光游移，最终投向武僧胯下鼓鼓囊囊的那团，色心蠢蠢欲动。  
于是青年故作埋怨状，道：“我们才刚开始，要不是你回来，他还能操我好久呢。春宵一刻值千金，你要怎么赔我？嗯？”

……这骚货想干嘛？  
虽然忍者看似很普通地在说话，但武士明显感觉到套着自己性器的甬道开始不安分地收缩，被堵在穴内的浓精和体液也随之流动。被忽视了半天的武士越发不爽，就着湿漉漉的肉穴吸人的劲，往里面顶了顶半硬的鸡巴。忍者面带春色地哼哼起来，又趁机故技重施，用写满欲情的眼望着武僧，简直就差开口求对方来干他了。  
偏偏武僧这时候像个真正清心寡欲的僧人，始终绷着脸站在一旁，手里提着的两叠餐盒也相当出戏。武士没好气地瞪了他一眼，意思是‘看什么看，快滚’。  
武僧垂眼看着武士，眼神轻蔑，意思是‘就、不’，把武士气得翻了个白眼。

“你们啊……”围观了全程的忍者努力不笑出声来，“嗳，想不想玩点更刺激的？”  
后半句是特意对武士说的，忍者压低身体伏在男人胸前，发尾恰好扫在对方颜色偏深的乳尖，他还故意捏住一撮头发绕着敏感的乳晕打转。武士倒吸一口气，当即又报复地顶了忍者一下。  
这下他算是转过弯儿来了，眼前的武僧身材精壮，肌肉结实，尤其职业还是格斗专家，腰力绝对强劲，忍者这种浪货跟他合租，怎么可能会放过这样的男人？  
除非……武僧看着是个猛男，实际上却只喜欢被干！  
武士甚至觉得，要真是如此就好了，毕竟像武僧这种浑身硬邦邦的臭男人肯定没几个人想操——至少武士是一点都不想——那武僧就得撅着屁股等人临幸，艳羡地看着别人被干得高潮连连，自己却只能干巴巴地和常年抓着指虎、净是粗茧的手指头玩，还没法玩到尽兴。  
光是想象那场面，武士心里就痛快许多，他骁勇善战的小兄弟也歇过一会，又精神百倍地操开紧裹的软肉，木楔入地般捣弄。

“有我一个还不够？哥哥今天就操死你！”  
武士争强好胜起来就顾不上脸面了，他让忍者搂住自己的脖子，直接当着武僧的面开始干忍者。第一次在做爱的时候有人旁观，武士竟然意外地来劲，已经射过一次的性器又硬得发胀，绷紧的腹部隐约可见肌肉的轮廓，他自己都说不上身心到底哪边更爽利，满脑子只想看忍者被操哭求饶的狼狈模样。  
“嗯、嗯！慢点……要受不了了……”忍者攀着武士的肩膀配合地呻吟出声，下边挨着肉刃狠插，却还能游刃有余地用眼神和动作勾引武僧，在不绝于耳的肉体撞击声中，喘息着露出又纯又色气的笑。  
这回武僧终于有了动静，他把餐盒随手放在矮柜上，然后走到沙发旁撩起斗服下摆，开始解缠在腰间的布带。说实话，如果他看了这么久都无动于衷，武士简直要怀疑武僧是否有什么隐疾了。不过现在武僧似乎真的打算加入，多少让武士心里头有些不适，毕竟他没有和别人分享床伴的爱好，武僧给他的第一印象又差得要命，他可不想和讨厌的人一起打炮。

武士在抽插的间隙刻意瞟了一眼旁边，结果惊得连挺胯都慢了半拍：武僧松垮的衣摆下顶出一根巨物，颜色偏深的阴茎还是半勃的状态，前端微微上翘，随着男人脱衣的动作摇摆。  
视觉上的冲击让武士一瞬间从厌烦武僧转而开始闲操心忍者的屁股。虽说并非没见过比这还要威武的，至少在武士印象中，与武僧同种族男性的性器相较，它绝对算得上是佼佼者。刚才还信誓旦旦觉得武僧不是阳痿就是零的武士忽然被打击到了男性自尊，打桩的力度也小了，急得忍者在他怀里摆腰，主动晃着屁股吞吃阴茎，上下两张嘴都被插得直叫。  
算了，反正今晚已经很值了，偶尔玩点刺激的也不错。  
武士这么想着，又托着忍者深插两下，打算发发善心，先忍住不射，让旁边的武僧爽一下。他刚要咬牙从忍者那贪恋操弄，紧吸不放的销魂窟中拔出，屁股却突然叫人重重揉了一把。

“我操！”武士像只被激怒的公鸡，猛地转身拍开武僧的手，怒骂道：“你他妈瞎几把摸哪呢？老子屁股也敢碰？找死啊？”  
武僧被这一嗓子吼得皱了皱眉，二话不说直接将武士挥打的双手拧在背后，又在对方越发激昂的痛骂声中单手把男人推倒按在忍者身上，威胁道：“嘴巴放干净点。”  
说着武僧在武士屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，宽大的手掌收紧，捏得武士腕骨生响。偏偏武士是个吃软不吃硬的，见武僧这幅蛮横态度，更是来劲地破口大骂，像极了东节时白银乡几千响的长串鞭炮，宁可自损八百、噼里啪啦炸成满地碎红，也决不给你片刻安生。  
见武僧的脸越来越黑，忍者连忙凑上前去，直截了当地以唇堵住武士一肚子的怒气，软舌撒娇似地纠缠不休，武士一时有些晃神，被忍者带着舌吻起来。小个子的青年全身赤裸，白皙的身子整个紧贴在武士身上，如攀架的娇嫩细藤，翠绿欲滴，能勾起人心里最阴暗的破坏欲，只想让他在性欲的狂风骤雨中被撕扯、抽打，再无情地将果实采撷。  
一吻渐分，自诩怜香惜玉的武士冷静了不少，考虑到日后的回头炮，他不想忍者太难办。武士试着和身后的武僧打商量，可不知为何意识逐渐模糊，他困倦地倒在忍者胸前，竟是睡着了。

忍者同武僧对视，青年轻笑着吐了吐舌，舌尖上还顶着没化完的解毒药粉。  
“快点做准备，药量小，他等下醒了又要骂你。”  
忍者撑着武士的肩膀费力地把男人从自己身上推开，他后穴里含着的性器也随之滑了出去。已经爽过了的东方青年还有点意犹未尽，手指勾着武士的阴茎轻轻打转。  
“多管闲事。”武僧不耐烦地偏过脸，“我可没说要操他。”  
“真的吗？我看未必，你说话总拐弯抹角。”忍者凑上前去，熟练地撸动武僧胯下完全勃起的肉柱，“偶尔换换口味也不错。话说我还挺喜欢他的，可别把他玩坏了......要我帮你吗？”  
武僧沉默片刻，又因为忍者的手活儿没忍住深深地吐了一口气：”......不用。“  
被伺候惯了的忍者巴不得他拒绝，闻言立刻笑得灿烂：“好吧~那你注意点，他没准还是第一次用后边儿呢。你那东西，就算是我刚开始都受不住，更别说他了。”  
话说到一半，忍者竟隐隐有些羡慕起武士，又同情他——被这种可遇而不可求的鸡巴开了苞，怕是以后都难再满足，甚至可能食髓知味，爱上被干的滋味了。  
一想到自己可能无意间干涉、改变了别人的命运，忍者便觉愉快胜过嫉妒。他随手把润滑用的药剂丢给武僧，支起武士瘫倒的身体，好让武僧能更顺利地扩张。

或许是身体素质不错的原因，武士比两人想象中醒得更早。为了防止这只人形炮仗醒了就用骂声掀翻房顶，武僧很有先见之明地直接用腰带封了他的嘴，又用布带更长的一端顺便捆住了武士双手。  
“唔唔？！”  
恢复意识的武士察觉倒自己极少被碰的穴里被塞了东西，当即拼命挣扎着要逃，他万万没想到要吃那根大鸡巴的竟然会是自己。可他此时被拴着手，趴跪的姿势下双腿被强行顶开，根本使不上力。骂不出，打不成，武士气得呜呜直叫，痛恨自己色迷心窍，误入虎穴，却只能无力又愤怒地用眼刀剐小忍者的俊脸。  
忍者一被他瞪，立刻摆出一副可怜模样，挤挤眼睛还能闪点泪光。小美人梨花带雨的，看上去很是愧疚，还主动钻到身下来给他手淫，武士又痛又爽，声音渐小，哼哼唧唧地当做抗议，颇有半推半就的意思。  
方才武僧那根傲然挺立的粗大阳物还印在他脑海里挥之不去，武士咽了咽口水，不争气地期待起来。毕竟他这人向来没什么原则，好色贪财，男女通吃，也不大在意是操还是被操——只要不触及底线，谁能让他爽谁就是爹。

不多时，武僧抽出手指，硬挺的性器在武士尾椎处敲打几下便长驱直入，穴口被挤出的润滑液体顺着武士的腿根落进膝窝，在大腿内侧留下暧昧的濡湿痕迹。  
男人的动作不算轻，龟头刚顶进去，武士就脸色发白，出了一额冷汗，死死地咬着封口的布条，自喉咙深处发出压抑的痛呼。肉穴拒绝着入侵的性器，不肯让它再前进一步。  
“忍着点，没事的。”见状忍者体贴地揉弄武士的胸乳，又把武士痛到疲软的阴茎夹在自己白嫩柔软的腿间抚慰，安抚道：“他技术很好的。”  
身上各处都被照顾着，但武士还是不住地摇头，他后悔了。可武僧哪里会怜惜他？男人就像听不到武士惊恐的叫声，坚定而缓慢地将整根性器都顶进那初次被使用的后穴，插得不留一丝空隙，武士被彻底填满了。

“呜——嗯！”武士激烈地喘着气，不等他缓神，身下的忍者又开始发情，用大腿把武士的性器蹭硬了后，主动趴过去挨操。  
前后都在性交，却是完全不同的感觉，第一次尝试三人行的武士还未适应，身后的武僧已经挺动着精瘦有力的腰杆开始干他了。现在的武士彷如惊涛中一叶小舟，被两排巨浪推挤着玩弄。尤其每次武僧握着武士的腰顶弄抽动，都会带起双重呻吟，简直像是同时在操两个人。  
显然忍者也是这样幻想的，屁股里出入的分明是武士，可被他用甜腻声线喊着名字的却是武僧。武士除了哼哼什么都做不了，尴尬地被夹在两人中间，仿佛成了参与他们情趣的道具。好在快感源源不断，无论是前面被肉穴吞吐的爽利还是后面被干到敏感点的酥麻，都足以让武士专心沉浸于性爱中欲仙欲死，他爽得下意识张着嘴，涎水在布带上浸出一块深色的水渍。  
“好......嗯啊，再多磨那里......不行了......”  
忍者扭着屁股让武士能进得更深，被完全操开了的小穴已经是熟透的颜色，不知道吃过多少男人的精水。青年的皮肤雪白，掐得稍用力些就留一道红痕，刚刚被武士握过的细腰上还隐约可见指印，不过现在武士也成了被干的那个，倒有点风水轮流转的意思。  
武士被捉着双臂向后拉扯，被迫直起上身，唯独跪着的双膝和武僧深埋的性器能给予他支撑。他下意识收紧了穴，被操得腿根一个劲打颤。武僧腰力实在强悍，又重又狠地连续顶在他阳心，若非武士被捂了嘴，只怕是要控制不住浪叫，喊得比忍者都要大声。

太他妈的爽了。武士不住地仰头，胸前被临近高潮的忍者胡乱抓揉，硬起的乳粒渴望更多爱抚，在空气中颤。  
混乱之中，他无意地用湿润的双眼望向武僧。目光甫一撞上，两人皆是一愣，仿佛有无形的电流窜过，从身体紧密交合的地方扩散到全身，掠过武士赤裸的背脊。方才和服掩着，武僧看不真切，这时仔细一瞧，原本以为是胎记的地方竟是纹身：武士右肩偏下的位置，纹着一只不起眼却精致的蝶。  
从来不想与床伴有过多接触的武僧心中忽然涌上一种难以言说的冲动，他解开了武士被束缚的双手，在对方松了一口气的时候俯身用舌尖勾勒蝶翼的形状。

起初武士还没什么反应，闭着眼睛享受忍者紧致的肉穴。等他意识到身后的武僧在做什么，武士突然像只被踩了尾巴的猫，异常激烈地挣动起来。武僧不去管他，只强势地用宽大手掌紧紧扣住武士胯骨，野兽般大开大合地操干，将胯下肉臀撞得颤动不止，他进得太深，前端甚至在武士的腹部顶出色情的形状。  
主导者的节奏忽然加快，已经难以忍耐的忍者先一步颤抖着抵达了顶点，颜色粉嫩的性器抵在武士腹肌上吐着薄精，还隔着一层皮肉与武僧打了个招呼。居于中位的武士也随之高潮，叫声都带上了近乎崩溃的哭腔，肩上纹身被舔弄似乎使他极为抗拒，却也因此产生了某种禁忌的快感，武僧察觉到对方越绞越紧，终于发善心解了武士的封口布，又故意低头对着纹身处呼气。  
“畜生......哈啊...不要！滚开，滚！”  
重获自由的唇舌好像锈住了，近乎陌生的羞耻感让武士根本骂不出一句完整的话。因为用力支撑而颤抖的双臂上可见青筋暴起，精瘦腰杆已经被武僧操得像坍塌的山崖，他不住地躲，又被提起狠操，陷入这暴戾交合的循环。

忍者爽过一轮，还想说些调情的话，可他一瞧自己室友的表情......这家伙哪里是在做爱，简直像是在杀人！  
上次武僧露出这种表情的时候，忍者屁股都被操开花了，恐怖的回忆江水般扑面涌来。以灵敏出众的忍者察觉到危险的气息，毫无炮友情谊地张穴就溜，游鱼般从两人身下逃出，直奔进浴室去了。

“喂——呃呃，太深，呃嗯！你、你别走——啊啊！”武士压抑着呻吟，伸手去抓忍者，却连对方的内裤边都没摸到，身后的武僧忽然拔出性器，粗暴地将武士翻了个身，仿佛不会疲倦一样继续又快又狠地抽插起来。  
躲在浴室里的忍者听着武士变了调的哭叫声，终于良心发现，探出半张脸来小声地道：“也...别玩太过了啊？”  
“那你来替他？”武僧一眼刀飞来，忍者立刻一个隐遁，他缩回浴室的瞬间，兔子‘噗叽’把门推上，仇恨清零。

这一次，武士终于在队友（炮友？）的支持下成为了主坦，打最嗨的输出，挨最狠的操。已经射过两次的阴茎可怜地垂着，武僧还次次捣弄在武士体内的敏感点上，操得人有气无力地小声呻吟，看上去快要累昏了。  
这人怎么还不射啊......  
武士欲哭无泪，他打了一天战场，原想晚上适可而止，做两次就歇下。谁知道竟然遇上这种事，前头交了两三次，射得鸡儿疼不说，后面都快被操得麻了。窗外一片漆黑，他这姿势除了天花板和武僧什么都看不到，只能根据忍者的行动来猜过了多久。  
忍村的小子洗过澡就开着隐身，小心翼翼地走近摸走了饭盒。他人是变透明了，可他那只傻乎乎的兔子还在头上蹦跶，差点一脚踩歪掉在武僧身上。

“哈哈......啊！”武士一个没忍住,差点笑出声来，结果被武僧掐了一把腿肉，连忙求饶道：“那个，大哥？差不多就饶了我吧？真不行了......我这还是第一次呢......”  
忍一时风平浪静，退一步海阔天空。深谙此道的武士努力挤出一副笑脸，用力过度到有些刻意。他不知道自己现在是怎样一副双腿大张、胯间一片泥泞的狼狈模样，武僧看了他片刻，加快了抽插的速度开始冲刺。肉柱在臀肉间浅出深入，同时武士疲软的鸡巴也被男人粗大的手握住撸动，颤颤巍巍地又站了起来。武士累昏了头，有气无力地推着武僧的手：“射不出来了......没东西了呜.......”  
这简直是折磨，因为武僧的手指一点都不软，还带着硬茧，在脆弱的铃口揉弄，非要逼出几滴清液才肯放过武士。武士出了一身热汗，神志恍惚间还以为自己平时放浪过头，被操死后遭报应掉进了地狱的油锅，否则怎么鼻间会闻到......好香的炸物味道？

武士的肚子不合时宜地叫唤起来，在单调的肉体撞击声中格外明显。武僧动作慢了下来，惜字如金的男人竟然开口问道：“饿了？”  
“嗯...是有点。”武士顺杆就爬，讨好地道：“是不是没吃饭？要不您先吃？我这不着急！”  
没想到武僧竟然真的点点头，道：“饿了就吃点东西去。”  
“哎呀，您慢吃，您慢吃，我就在这歇会......？！”  
“是你饿了，走，去吃。”

说着武僧拽起仰躺在沙发上的武士，竟就着面对面的体位直接把他抱了起来。悬空的一瞬间，武士的手指在武僧肩上抓出两道红印，在他体内作乱的阴茎顶进了方才没到过的深度，让武士有种被操穿了的恐怖错觉。  
里外都洗干净了的忍者穿着宽松睡衣，正坐在餐桌边高高兴兴吃着龙骑的宵夜，一抬头便瞧见两个不知羞耻、赤身裸体的家伙，吓得差点把嘴里的味增汤都喷出去。  
“哇......还没完？”忍者都有些不忍心仔细看武士身上的痕迹，咂舌道：“你今天性致还真不错啊，难道他是你喜欢的类型？”

“不是。”武僧言简意赅地答了，把武士推到桌前接着干：“随便给他喂点东西，他说饿了。”  
“呜......”  
一下子转换到明亮环境，武士适应了半晌，看清的第一样东西就是一块忍者递来的，沾着酱汁的炸猪排，闻着像黄金港某家店的人气产品。他下意识张了嘴，但身后武僧恰好挺腰，干得武士向前一拱，酱汁蹭在嘴角。忍者逗猫似的夹着肉晃了晃，武僧则配合地摆腰撞着武士，让武士勃起的性器在桌上来回蹭出几道淫荡的水痕。  
他被讨厌的家伙按着操得连连高潮，又被当做猫狗般用食物戏弄，武士疲累到了极点，忽然情绪起伏，他愤怒地拍开忍者的筷子，直起腰怒视身后的武僧，不耐烦地道：  
“我说，你他妈这么久还不射，该不会还以为自己金枪不倒呢吧？有病赶紧治，就算老子今天晚上是心情好给你操屁股了，还没完了？自己有啥毛病心里没数？非要我说？”  
武士一套爆发A到武僧脸上，对面的忍者都看傻了：他从没见过武僧的脸色差到这种地步，哪怕上次龙骑拿武僧的古武烧水喝，怒气值也只是现在的一半。  
.......没办法，嘴欠是这样的，没得救，等死吧。

在武士听上去格外凄惨的叫床声中，忍者飞快地扒完最后两口饭，低头心疼地看着被拍飞出去的炸猪排，还悄悄打了个饱嗝。  
武士被按在桌面上，深红的和服铺在下面，已经皱得没法看。武僧强行抬起武士的右腿，肉柱飞快地在那已经夹不住东西的穴里进出，武士里面彻底被操成了他的形状，即使拔出性器，穴口一时也还是收不回去，一张一合地吞着不存在的鸡巴。  
终于，武僧重重顶了两下，他俯身猛地张口咬住武士的肩颈，像防止雌性在射精时逃脱的雄兽一般，将积蓄已久的精液全部射进武士身体里。他有些日子没做，满溢的浓液从被合不拢的肉穴中流出，淅沥地滴在瓷砖上。  
射无可射的阴茎惨兮兮地抖了几下，武士手指痉挛，无意识地抓挠桌板，他被逼出了干高潮。性器的堵胀与腺体被碾、被射中的感觉把他的脑海搅得一团糟，回过神来，脸颊已经有了湿意，武士抽噎着，像个布娃娃一般任由武僧摆弄。

欣赏了一场活春宫，忍者抱着兔子准备上楼睡觉，刚起身便听客厅传来脚步声——挑战了一天高难度任务的龙骑回来了。  
“救！救我！”武士不管三七二十一，立刻满怀希望地喊叫起来：“这畜生疯了...给我出去！滚！老子不做了！滚开、呜！我杀了你——”  
龙骑急匆匆地冲进餐厅：“哎，怎么了？你们干吗......这怎么回事！”  
眼前的场景过于淫乱，龙骑震惊地看着三人，武士心想太好了，这破房子里终于有个看起来是正常人的。还不等他再求救，只见龙骑大步上前，一脸严肃地质问道：  
“我宵夜谁吃的？太过分了！”

武士：“救......？”  
等会，这个人，不对劲。  
方才还在打饱嗝的忍者此时无辜地眨眨大眼睛，一边摇头，一边有意用眼神示意龙骑去看武士。  
而忘记自己嘴角还沾着酱汁的武士茫然地同龙骑对视，就见眼前这位身材高挑的龙骑士忽然开始......脱衣服？怎么连裤子拉链都开了？

“哪张嘴吃的？上边的？好。”  
“既然这么喜欢吃别人的东西，那这个也别客气。”  
“不愿意？没事，我很好说话的，赔钱也一样......东国人，你应该知道这家一餐至少要这个数吧？”

枝型吊灯在他眼中开始旋转，扭曲，龙骑或是其他人的声音忽远忽近，武士的意识也逐渐模糊。  
明明一开始只是和忍者擦出了一点欲情的火花，想要排解恋人节夜晚的寂寞，谁曾想却是擦枪走火点着了炮，把他炸得体无完肤。  
打扰别人谈恋爱果真是会遭报应的。  
——  
一觉醒来，武士浑身酸痛得像被泰坦的车轮子碾了十七八次，昨夜的记忆也逐渐苏醒。他试着动了动胳膊，发现怀里搂着个娇小的家伙。某种意义上是害他至此的罪魁祸首的忍者毫无负担地睡得正香，挺巧秀气的鼻头蹭着武士肩窝，如果头发再长些，看上去还真有些像个漂亮姑娘。武士一见他的脸就气不动，只好骂自己没骨气。毕竟他爽也是真的爽到了，今天拍拍屁股就能走人，再无瓜葛，没必要再就此争吵。  
窗帘遮住大半天光，武士猜想时间不早，打算悄悄离开，腰上却被一条强健臂膀箍着，龙骑从背后揽着他，三个人竟然就这样睡了一夜。武士很少玩这么大的，为了不面对两人醒来后的场景，他忙不迭撑着吱吱作响的身体从床尾钻出。  
脚掌踩在微凉的木地板上，武士越发觉得身体像要散架，而且前后都疼。他忍着痛在屋里寻找衣物，发现自己的和服已经被洗净叠好放在了桌上。

武士轻手轻脚拉开房门，谁知刚巧在门口碰上武僧。两人昨晚那场粗暴又要命的性事给武士留下的印象太深了，武士险些腿一软坐在地上。武僧则完全没有行凶过的自觉，下楼前目光还在武士屁股上停了片刻。  
你爹的屁股就那么好看？怎么就没把你榨干呢？武士白眼快翻上天了，要不是叫了一晚的床嗓子受不住了，他必要亲口怼这混蛋一句。

“吃饭。”武僧的声音从楼梯下方传来。  
饶是武士也不好意思再腹诽下去，他揉揉饿瘪的肚子，挪着步子下楼。不过当他看到铺了一层新桌布的餐桌，不禁尴尬地想起昨晚自己被按在桌上这样那样，而拔吊无情的武僧就坐在桌边，像无事发生过一样平常地吃着细拌面。  
武士不想被看出异样，故作平常地拉开凳子坐在离武僧最远的位置，却忘了昨夜后穴被过度使用，疼得夹紧臀肉骂了句操。

拜拜了，王八羔子，吃完这顿这辈子都别见了，你不配。武士大口嚼着细面，舔舔嘴角的酱汁，畅快不已。楼下二人快吃完的时候，忍者和龙骑也醒了，一大一小飘进餐厅，都还一副没睡醒的模样。  
“你今晚什么时候回来呀？”忍者打着哈欠问道。  
没人应答，武士后知后觉地道：“呃......你在问我？”  
见忍者点点头，武士心里顿时冒出一万个问号，回来？老子疯了才回来继续和你们这群变态胡搞。  
“昨天你昏过去了...咳，不过你已经签了契约，要在这里住够一年哦。”忍者兴高采烈地不知道从哪摸出个卷轴来，武士一把抢过来抖开，发现自己的大名赫然签在上面，笔迹虽然凌乱，但确实是他的手笔。  
“......喂，这我怎么没印象？”  
“我们可没骗你，昨晚还特意问了你三遍要不要住，是你自己主动说要签的。”龙骑举止优雅地小口吃着面条，领口还塞了条餐巾，“需要我再提醒你一下吗？当时我拿带凸起的那根问你.......”  
“停！停！”武士捏紧了卷轴，挤出一个僵硬的微笑，“我全都想起来了。”

确实全都想起来了，龙骑和他那堆稀奇古怪的宝贝实在给武士留下了不可磨灭的印象。即使意识不清，求生欲让武士在看到神似迷你版魔界花触手的东西的瞬间就决定签了这卖身契。签了名还不够，龙骑又牵着武士的手，让他沾着自己穴里流出来的水印了个根本看不清指纹的印记。  
说实在的，这根本就由不得他选，住进来以后三个玩他一个，迟早精尽人亡。  
“果然还是太欠考虑了，而且我觉得......咱们可能不适合住在一起。”武士故意瞥了武僧一眼，“我脾气差，要是哪天起什么矛盾可就不好了。”  
桌边坐着的两人对视一眼，忍者撇撇嘴，失落地道：“那你是要付违约金咯？”  
花钱消灾不失为一种办法，总比和打他屁股主意的臭傻逼同住屋檐下强。武士肯定地点点头：“要多少？”

“不多，也就五百万吧，契约上第六条写着了。”龙骑轻飘飘地抛出一句。  
“行，我下午就......五百万？！”武士瞬间暴躁起来：“我操，我知道了，你们是搞诈骗的？就这破房子敢要五百万？现在棺材都这么贵了？买几个啊？”  
他骂得越发难听，武僧不爽地敲了下锅沿。  
“冷静点，这里没人想和你吵架。”龙骑摊手，“我们不是什么坏人，也不缺钱，只是互为床伴这种事情，多少还是不方便外传，你应该明白的。”  
“你们三个玩还不够？兄弟，没必要吧？我就约个炮，真没想找固定炮友。”武士崩溃地捋起额发，“换个和你们玩得到一起的不好吗？”

“对不起.......可是我好喜欢你啊。”  
半晌没说话的忍者捏着兔子耳朵，委屈地看着武士：“武士哥哥打战场那么厉害，上床的时候还很体贴，技术好，人也帅，所以我才问你要不要住进来，这样就可以经常和你在一起了......”  
他声音渐低，说到后面竟然隐隐上哭腔。颜狗武士头一回被这么漂亮的人表白，瞬间像只惊慌失措的泄气河豚，又被龙骑用‘快说点什么安慰他啊’的眼神盯着，甚至武僧也加入看戏的行列，面无表情地掂着锅铲。武士总觉得他如果说个‘不字，武僧下一秒就会来敲爆他的脑壳。

“我......啊啊啊行吧！我知道了！别哭了！我住就是了！”武士抓狂地喊道。

“太好啦！”就等他这句话的忍者笑弯了眼，抬起头来，白净的俊脸上一滴泪都没有，“那就请多指教啦，我去睡个回笼觉，钥匙挂在门口，出门的话记得拿哦。”  
“我去迷宫探险，中午不回来了。”  
“我今天要去乌尔达哈参加拍卖会，有什么要带的东西吗？”

武士呆坐在座位上，看着自己的新室友们各说各话地离开，忽然有种自己确实是被骗了的感觉。正当他为自己的未来感到担忧时，通讯贝震了起来，是他的好兄弟骑士打来的。

“你怎么还不回部队？昨晚出去过夜了？”

“宝贝，如果有下辈子......”武士气若游丝地道，“我一定老老实实当一辈子处男。”

骑士：“啊？”

END.


End file.
